


Curiosity

by misscai



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Naked Cuddling, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscai/pseuds/misscai
Summary: "She had stayed longer than she intended, watching the way his muscles moved, the trail the water took as it rolled down his spine. She thought about the part of him hidden by the river. She wanted to see. She wanted to touch."Fran sees Arthur bathing in the river, and she's too busy fantasizing about him to sleep. Conveniently, his turn on watch duty is over.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this takes place about a month after my other Fran/Arthur fic Better Dig Two, but you don't have to read that one for this one to make sense!

Fran rolled over for the umpteenth time, restlessness refusing to let her body relax into sleep. Her curiosity was piqued and she couldn’t persuade her mind to let it go. Damn Arthur and his handsome body. She’d gone out for a ride near camp, winding through the trees only to come upon the river, and Arthur had been there—his clothes draped over a fallen log, naked as the day he was born, waist-deep in the rushing river while he dumped a handful of water over his hair. Fran had stayed longer than she intended, watching the way his muscles moved, the trail the water took as it rolled down his spine. She thought about the part of him hidden by the river. She wanted to see. She wanted to touch. 

Huffing out a frustrated breath, Fran sat up, kicking her blankets off and vacating the cot. She didn’t bother with proper clothes, just wrapped her duster around herself and stalked out into the darkness. She was so annoyed that she didn’t even see Arthur until he reached out and touched her arm. 

“You’re up late,” he said.

“So are you,” she replied intelligently. “Can’t sleep?”

“I was on watch. Javier just took over.” He hesitated a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. His shyness never failed to endear her, though tonight, it also sparked warmth low in her belly. “Do you wanna… stay with me?”

“Yeah. Please.” Arthur nodded, placing a hand at the base of her back to guide her back to his wagon. Fran’s mind raced with every step they took. This might be her chance to sate her desires—if her nerves didn’t overpower her curiosity. She’d never been with a man, not for more than a kiss. But her body was already thrumming at Arthur’s touch and she wanted more.

He pulled aside the flaps of his tent, allowing Fran and himself inside before he tied the canvas shut against the breeze. She watched him as he toed off his boots, shed his coat, and removed his vest. Her thighs were clenched; she had to consciously relax them.

“The bed ain’t the nicest, but the blanket’s warm,” he said, walking towards the cot in the corner. Fran’s hand moved of its own accord, stopping him with a flattened palm against his chest. His undershirt was warm and soft. She could feel his heartbeat beneath her fingers. “Frannie?”

“I...” She wet her lips with the tip of her tongue, searching his face for any sign of his thoughts. “I’d like to see you.” A blush crept up his neck to his cheeks, but he nodded.

“Sure.” Fran slid his suspenders off his shoulders until they hung limply at his waist. Arthur’s abdominal muscles jumped when Fran untucked his shirt and lifted it over his head and arms. A tanned expanse of skin was revealed to her, dusted over with light brown hair and spotted with scars. “Ain’t much to look at,” he mumbled, shifting his weight under her scrutiny. Fran shook her head in disagreement.

“You’re beautiful,” she told him, running her fingers over his pectorals, up to his shoulders, down his biceps and all the way to his wrists. Then she slipped her palm into his, holding his hand while she reached up with her free arm to pull him down into a kiss. He met her with equal fervor, groaning when she caught his lower lip between her teeth. The sound made Fran’s knees weak; she dropped her hands to his stomach, then lower to his waistband.

“Fran...”

“Can I?”

“Sure.” The word was little more than a breath. Fran unhooked his belt and buttons, sliding the fabric down off his hips. Her breath caught in her throat when the full glory of him was revealed; she’d expected long johns to cover his member, but found none. The stiff length of him curved up towards his belly. She reached towards it, stroking with two fingertips from the head to the root. Then she wrapped her hand around it in a gentle grip, giving an experimental squeeze that made Arthur’s hips jerk forward. 

“That’s good?” She did it again, and Arthur’s mouth fell open.

“Yeah, yeah, Frannie, it’s good.” He sat heavily on the cot, his legs spread wide so she could step closer. She tightened her grip slightly, watching the way Arthur shallowly thrust into her hand before she mimicked the motion, sliding her palm up to the head and back down. “Oh, _Christ.”_ A bead of white pooled at his tip, which seemed like a good sign to Fran, so she continued stroking his member until his hands flew up and squeezed her wrists. “You gotta stop,” he panted, “or I’ll be done.”

“Do it,” she whispered, her desire for him growing at the sight of his blown pupils. His cock jumped in her grasp and he groaned but still pulled away—just long enough to stand on shaky knees and switch their positions, sitting Fran on the edge of the cot while he knelt before her.

“Not before I get my hands on you.” Her eyes widened and she nodded eagerly, shucking her duster off her shoulders and tossing it onto the floor. Arthur lifted her nightgown, kissing his way up her thighs as he did so. Fran’s whole body shook at the rasp of his stubble against her skin. She squirmed and shifted until she could remove the entire nightgown, leaving her body bare for his inspection. Arthur’s gaze traveled all the way up her body, and when he met her eyes, the pure hunger she saw made her whimper. “Lay back,” he instructed, letting her stretch out along the length of the cot before he climbed up on top of her. She leaned up and kissed him, but broke away with a gasp when he thumbed over her nipple. He worked his way down her body, kissing and licking and biting and touching until he reached the apex of her thighs. Fran sat up then, her nerves twisting her insides.

“Arthur,” she murmured, “I’ve never...”

“I’ll be easy,” he promised her, “but if you wanna stop you just tell me.”

“Okay.” Fran swallowed hard, spreading her legs so that Arthur could settle between them. He pressed a kiss to her navel just before one of his fingers sought her entrance. Fran inhaled sharply when he slipped it inside. There was no pain, only a delightful fullness that made her shiver. Arthur pulled it out a bit only to push it back into her, the thrusting motion startling a moan from Fran. 

“You’re so soft,” he said reverently, adding a second finger. The warmth in her belly grew to an inferno, and Fran clamped her thighs around Arthur’s torso to keep herself from imploding. She trembled and shook until, with a cry of his name, she found her release. Arthur slid his fingers free, wiping her slick on the corner of the blanket so he could slide his fingers into her hair and kiss her deeply. She pulled him closer, until he was laying on top of her and she couldn’t breathe without feeling his skin on hers.

They kissed for what seemed like both a lifetime and a millisecond. Fran pulled away first, panting beside Arthur’s ear as he kissed down her neck. Her fingers pressed into his back and felt the muscle there, then traveled down along his spine to his rear. Arthur groaned when she ground her pelvis against his and whispered, “Make love to me.”

“You sure?”

“Please.” Arthur kissed her again, then shifted back onto his knees and lined himself up with her entrance. The stretch stung as he pushed himself into her, but Fran was too satisfied with the feeling of being full to mind. Arthur released a shaky sigh when he was fully seated, dropping his head to rest on her collarbone. Fran just reveled in feeling him within her. She squirmed, clenched her internal muscles, let out a pleased sob when Arthur moved his hips even the tiniest bit. He lifted his head at the noise, cupping her cheek with one hand.

“Y’alright?”

“Yeah,” she said, turning her head to kiss his palm. “You feel so good.”

“Christ, darlin’, so do you.” He pulled back only to thrust inside again, and Fran whined high in her throat. Arthur set a quick and steady pace; Fran could do nothing but hold onto him. Her short nails dug into his back, too blunt to hurt him but sharp enough that Arthur growled. As the coiling pleasure in her belly tightened, Fran wrapped her legs around Arthur’s hips, rocking up to meet his thrusts. His pace faltered as he, too, approached release. When he buried his cock inside her and rolled his hips in a slow circle, Fran fell apart. Her squeezing muscles made Arthur curse, and with two more small thrusts he followed her over the edge.

They lay together, catching their breath. Fran stroked her fingers through Arthur’s sweaty hair, glowing and satiated. The man shifted to the side, his softened cock slipping free of her body. Fran only had a moment to mourn the loss before she was being moved. Arthur pulled her onto his chest, kissing her shoulder as he adjusted the blanket over them both.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Fran propped her chin on her elbow, right beside his pectoral, and raised an eyebrow. “It’s just… you’re so goddamn small. Got half a mind that I’ll break you.”

“You make me feel that good while you’re at it, I’d let you break me anytime.”

“Reckon you liked it, then,” Arthur chuckled, draping one arm on the small of her back. Fran hummed, giving him a sly smile as she kissed beneath his jaw. Her free hand rubbed the space between his navel and his groin. 

“Loved it,” she told him in a sultry whisper. Arthur hissed as his cock gave a little jump from interest and overstimulation.

“Not that young anymore,” he said, an apology in his tone. Fran withdrew her hand and settled down, tucking her head beneath Arthur’s chin.

“There’s always tomorrow,” she replied easily. Arthur wrapped his other arm around her, giving her one more kiss on the top of her head. She smiled against his chest. “And every day after that.”


End file.
